Gina Beasley
Mrs Gina Beasley is a minor character on The League of Gentleman, she is highly emotional. She is played by Mark Gatiss. Inspiration While the League was shopping for costumes in a Charity Shop when a woman donated toys, the ladies working were looking for a Special Mark to say that they could resell it. TV Appearances Series Two Mrs Beasley enters the Charity where Vinnie takes her bag, she reveals she "doesn't need them anymore", Vinnie examines the Teddy for the Special Mark, Reenie comes in and explains to Gina that the mark tells if the product is safe for kids, which doesn't help Gina's emotions they suggest other shops. They then take the bag but on roll they tell her it doesn't have the mark either while she cries for her lost child and she yells at them before leaving. Series Three Gina has an appointment with Dr. Carlton and it's clear he is blunt to her. She explains that she's been getting Headaches, Carlton gives her a prescription of tablets, which she admits she has already taken and they didn't work. She asks for more test, he does with asking questions about symptoms, but claims due to her cleanliness that she is a Hypochordic. When she requests to go private and Carlton requests that she leaves, she breaks down sensing that she is in pain, he gives her, his home address and she needs to bring Cola and Pizza, also prepare to stay overnight. The night comes and Gina is in a lot of pain but she goes to his bedroom to find a group of people. She is the lead of the game Grandmother's Footstep, it's clear that by the end the Prescriptions are giving as she is playing Busy Buzzy Bumbles. Anniversary Special Gina appears in the last Special where she finds an escape to Europe by the Photobooth, however it's a trap and she is sent to Papa Lazarou's Wife Mine Live Show Are Behind You She appears in an Act One sketch, where she reveals to Dr. Carlton that she is pregnant, she discovered through a test but wants verification. However, Carlton does play his typical game like examination, this time using Childish taunts. It ends with him giving her a prescription with another old catchphrase. Trivia Deleted Scenes * There is a different take of the Dr. Carlton Sketch which he ask Gina for her fears in the way later said at the party. * When Gina goes upstairs she vomits in a drawer, this explains why she is wiping her mouth later on. * Gina was to be seen leaving Carlton's house with Tiger Facepaint, she gets another headache and with her medication is given relief. Behind the Scenes * The League used to have a doctor in the Canal Cafe Theatre Show. * The behaviour of Beasley's doctor and her words is from the BBC documentary series A Change of Sex with Carlton's blunt attitude based on the unsympathetic doctor. * When writing for Series Three, Steve and Recce were bored and began to play board games which gave them the idea for the party games. Category:Series Two characters Category:Series Three characters Category:Locals Category:Characters played by Mark Gatiss Category:The League of Gentlemen: Live at Drury Lane characters Category:The League of Gentlemen Are Behind You! characters